Odio en relacion
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Natsu se pregunta porque termina en una relación con ella. No puede evitar sentir odio hacia ella ante la forma en que es. Pero aun así continua con todo ese maldito asunto. Lamentablemente tuvo que marcarla como suya ¿sera alguna vez que podrán ser una pareja de verdad?...Si solo Minerva fuera mas abierta a Natsu. Three-shot. Advertencia: lenguaje y temas para mayores.
1. Chapter 1

**Odio en relación**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su propio creador.**

**El fic consta de tres capítulos. Este fic es casi-UA debido que puede suceder cualquier cosa en el manga que entra en conflicto lo que he puesto. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El no entendía.

Mirando el techo pensativo y taciturno, Natsu no podía dejar de considerar la situación. Y en qué situación; El en un apartamento de hotel lejos de las ciudades principales ,con su ropa tirada en el suelo ,sabiendo que todos sus queridos amigos piensan que está en otro lugar , con un cuerpo desnudo femenino pegado a él dándole la espalda y sintiéndose como si estuviera traicionando a Fairy tail. Escucho un leve murmullo que hizo que girara sus ojos a un lado para ver una sedosa cabellera negra con líneas de color purpura ,una mujer que le hacía sentir ira ,odio ,repulsión ,enojo y aun para su vergüenza; lujuria y dios lo quiera que esté enfermo ,cariño. Porque con quien compartía la cama era nada más ni nada menos que…

Minerva.

_-¿Cómo termine así?-_Pensó con auto-enojo mirando la marca de mordida en el cuello de minerva, la cual ahora tenía que usar desde ese momento ropa con cuello alto para cubrirlo. Esa marca que debía de ser de alguien que en verdad él quería, termino en esa mujer de Sabertooth, la que lastimo a Lucy, la que manipulo a Sting, la que amenazo a Happy, la que secuestro a Milliana ¡la hija del malnacido de Jiemma! Pero no podía hacer nada. La había marcado por accidente y ya no había marcha atrás. En magia dragón Slayer ahora ella era su esposa y lo peor es que conociéndola ella podría estar usándole o quería causarle daño. Ella era de la calaña de Sabertooth, ella sería capaz de eso.

Decidido a tomar un respiro, él se levantó de la cama y se fue a la pequeña cocina del apartamento alquilado, deseoso de un poco de agua y pensar…además de vestirse e irse de ahí inmediatamente. Mientras tomaba su ropa del suelo comenzó a recordar como inicio….todo. Un año desde el proyecto eclipse ocasiono que los grandes juegos mágicos fueran cancelado por al menos dos años, Sabertooth deseoso de recuperar su deseada posición como el mejor gremio no paraba retando a Fairy tail a enfrentamientos por el título a cada cierto tiempo. Tener de maestro a Sting sí que hizo competitivo al gremio de los dientes de sable. A base de todo eso, en ocasiones, los dos gremios se la pasaban en improvisadas reuniones que terminaban con grandes desmadres. En una de ella, el termino tan borracho que aún no recordaba bien, termino teniendo relaciones con Minerva, la única mujer que en verdad odiaba. Y cuando se despertó después de ese día, ver esa maldita marca en el cuello de la pelinegra supo que el la embarro en serio. Un dragón Slayer solo tiene un compañero de por vida, al marcarla al ella, en el sentido de la palabra la convirtió en su esposa.

Algo que le carcomía el pecho.

Pero peor fue cuando ella se le aparecía justamente cuando él estaba solo, ella le hablaba, le molestaba, le retara, ella jugaba con él, ella parecía pensar que él era su perro faldero, hasta en una ocasión le amenazo con decirle a todos la verdad lo que hacía que el cumpliera todos sus caprichos. Ella le tenía en sus redes. Y oh, lo peor de todo es cuando tenían sexo. Un momento que para él debía de ser especial, con ella era solo gritos, arañazos, golpeteos, mordidas, todo sin mirarse; solo buscar el descargue físico; nada emocional. Era sexo frio y simple. Y eso lastimaba mucho a Natsu y lo peor de todo es que el temía que hubiera un "se nos pasó de las manos" y termine embarazando a Minerva. Eso sería lo peor. Porque tener un hijo con tal mujer sería un martirio, tanto para el como para el inocente del todo el asunto; el niño.

-Si me viera Igneel….-Murmuro desapasionadamente mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña y decrepita silla del lugar, tomo la taza de agua que se había servido y se la bebió con lentitud. Él pensó en sus amigos, en su gremio, en su familia. Él no era estúpido, él ha notado como algunas veces sus amigos le han seguido sabiendo cuando él se ha escapado para ir a ver a Minerva. También el escucho las pequeñas conversaciones entre Erza y Mirajane sobre porque había estado decaído en estos días. Agradecía a su sentidos avanzados de dragón Slayer para ser capaz de evitar que alguien supiera su….secreto. Pero dolía que estuviera rompiendo la confianza de sus preciados nakamas.

Pero es que sentía mucha vergüenza.

Porque el muy bien puede vivir sin tener su propia pareja ,vivir únicamente al gremio y morir sin haberse casado correctamente ,formar una familia y fallecer acompañado ,el muy bien podía vivir sin todo eso…. Bueno, mentira, le dolería pero podía centrar su vida en hacer felices a todos los demás. Pero es que…no podía evitar terminar siempre en las sabanas con minerva. Era como una maldita droga, ella le tentaba y termina al final lamentándose después del acto. Ella físicamente era hermosa pero personalmente….no podía encontrar algo ,nada ,él había intentado aprender a querer a minerva; le pregunto sus gustos ,sus pasatiempo ,intento a salir a pasear ,le comento sus pensamientos ,sus metas ,sus anhelo ,le comento sus anécdotas ,intento abrírsele para que ella pueda hacerlo igual. Solo recibió desprecio y burla. Nada más. Es más, hasta ahora no sabía cuál era el cumpleaños de Minerva y llevaban….en esto por más de seis meses. Era como si fuera su juguete.

Él no le gustaba eso. Ya sintiéndose mal, el decidió irse de ahí inmediatamente. Por ello silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la salida del apartamento abriendo la puerta que hizo un chillido un poco molesto pero eso no molesto a Natsu. Justo cuando iba a salir de pronto….sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuello. Parecía que era muy temprano porque hacia un frio que le trajo un escalofrió tremendo. Él se preguntó porque hasta que se dio cuenta que su amada bufanda no la traía puesta y se recordó que quizás seguía en el apartamento ,así que suspirando silenciosamente molesto se devolvió para buscar su preciada bufanda pero entonces a los cincos pasos la puerta choco fuertemente haciendo un gran sonido que resonó por todo el lugar. El tembló sabiendo que Minerva se despertara malhumorada así que decidió darse su tiempo en encontrar su bufanda, sabiendo que ya tendrá encima de su hombro respirándole con enojo la mujer de Sabertooth. A los sietes minutos aún no ha encontrado su bufanda.

Y nada de minerva.

-_….ya sé dónde está mi bufanda…-_Y del porque Minerva no había venido a quejarse por despertarla. Ella tiene su bufanda al usar su magia Yakuma de trasportación-sea lo que sea. El murmuro cansadamente antes de dirigirse intentando no hacer ruido a la habitación mientras se preparaba para no enojarse al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de minerva. Pero mientras más se acercaba, más un olor en particular le llamo la atención. Un olor que el mismo capto durante el día del "funeral" de Lissana, un olor que percibió en Erza en el incidente de la torre del cielo, de Lucy cuando ocurrió la batalla contra Phantom lord. Un olor que el despreciaba a montón porque significaba dolor.

Eran lágrimas.

Intrigados, él se acercó más a la habitación, con su audición mejorada fue capaz de escuchar los sollozos y gruñidos femeninos de alguien. Y ese alguien era de minerva. Natsu abrió los ojos ante eso e inmediatamente abrió la puerta para encontrar a Minerva llorar aun desnuda agarrando con firmeza su bufanda. Esa imagen le desconcertó profundamente. Minerva en cambio se levantó rápidamente y apunto su mano siendo rodeada por una esfera de energía hacia Natsu con una mirada de furia pero empañadas de lágrimas pero al ver que era el pelirosa gruño aún más antes de bajar su brazo y darle la espalda, sin importarle el hecho que estaba desnuda. Natsu no supo que decir o que hacer. Era la primera vez que contemplaba a minerva con otra emoción en su rostro que no sea cinismo, arrogancia o molestia. El noto como sus ojos antes de estar llenos de furia, se mostraron débiles, vulnerables. Sumamente tristes. Él podía decir que debió de haber sabido más de minerva, que quizás su aptitud sea por una valida razón pero el intento conocerla y solo recibió burda burla….

Quizás esta sea su oportunidad.

-Pensé que te habías ido, Dragneel….usualmente tiras la puerta cuando me dejas como si fuera una maldita prostituta….que despreciable eres….-Minerva intento tan duro sonar maliciosa, arrogante, molesta, indiferente, lo que fuera pero aunque no tartamudeo, sus palabras salieron completamente vacías. Y eso escogió el pecho de Natsu sin saber porque. Quizás, aunque no le gustaba y lo odiaba, aquella mujer es en todo menos el nombre y casi todo, su esposa. El con cuidado comenzó a caminar acercándose más a la mujer pelinegra. Ella parecía notar que se acercaba más y aun con los ojos enrojecidos le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Natsu que el mismo ignoro-… no te me acerque Dragneel. Solo lo permito cuando me eres útil para tener un orgasmo ¡mph! Para eso sirves.

-Minerva—

-¿Qué planeas hacer, chico hada? ¿Tratar de abrazarme? Eres un estúpido e ingenuo. No necesito nada de ti mas solo ser mi juguete.

-Estabas llorando.

-Lloro porque tengo a un patético, inútil, subnormal que no sabe tener las pelotas para tratar a una mujer como yo de verdad. Una basura patética que—

-Minerva ya—

-¡no me interrumpas maldito pedazo de basura! ¡YO SOY LA QUE MANDO AQUÍ! ¡ASI QUE LARGATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡YA!

-¡MINERVA CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!-Rugió Natsu con profunda ira y orden que ocasiono que algo jamás visto hasta ocurriera; que minerva se callara y mostrara un poco de miedo en su expresión. Ella a regañadientes bajo la cabeza temblando un poco, por un segundo miro a un dragón rojo detrás de Natsu que le intimido a montón. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo por lo cual no miro cuando Natsu se sentó a su lado. Ella tembló aún más, tenerlo tan cerca que no sea un encuentro sexual le incomodaba. Ella no le molestaba estar desnuda para el pero…tener en sus manos la bufanda de Natsu le daba mucha vergüenza.

-_maldito seas, Dragneel._

_-_Lo sabes. La marca en tu cuello te hace no-legítimamente mi mujer, lo sabes. He intentado de todo para hacer funcionar…sea lo que sea la mierda que tenemos los dos. Lo he intentado. Y siento que me terminare matando porque ¡mi mujer es una maldita perra que no le importo!...pero eso no es culpa mía. Es porque no puedo ¡ni querer estar en su presencia! A una mujer que no se abre conmigo ¡que no me deja experimentar amor! Y ahora….aquí…te veo sola llorando ¡llorando! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que mi pareja, mi amante, mi compañera de vida, mi esposa, mi mujer muestre por primera vez emoción no sucia y eso es tristeza?! ¡Llorando con mi bufanda peor! ¡¿Dime de una vez que ocurre, minerva?! ¡Dime porque eres así!

Minerva mordió sus labios, sus ojos brillaban de ira, de odio, de miedo, de repugnancia. Pero ella nunca dejo de ver el suelo. Porque era la primera vez que escuchaba la profunda ira en Natsu Dragneel. Algo inaudito pero que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Ella sentía todas esas emociones porque se sentía sucia; se sentía débil, se sentía como una maldita basura. Y las basuras deben de ser pisoteadas. Y ella estaba siendo una maldita debilucha. Apretó sus puños con ira y aún más al sentir como lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos. Si su padre la viera ¡la atacaría por mostrar debilidad! Pero ahora la estaba viendo el hombre que ha causado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. De pronto sintió como una mano suavemente pero firme se acercaba a su empuñada mano derecha tocándole con delicadeza y no pudo evitarlo pero…se acercó aún más a Natsu abrazándolo dejando libre todas sus malditas emociones. Ella sintió como él le abrazaba y lloro aún más fuerte porque estaba siendo débil. La vergüenza ante ello era tan insoportable. Por otro lado Natsu con redundancia le abrazo dejando que se descargara, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, aunque le incomodaba el hecho que la pelinegra estaba desnuda y aunque él ya había visto suficiente de ella, lo sentía ajeno, algo fuera de lugar. Tomando la sabana de la cama y cubriendo parcialmente a la mujer…se preguntó que iba a ocurrir y aunque estaba un poco escéptico parece que llego el momento que él quería pero a la vez temia.

Era momento de abrirse uno al otro.

**Continuara….**

**Si, sé que es intenso. En el próximo será una conversación entre los dos y otros sucesos. Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos. **

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Odio en relación**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su propio creador.**

**El fic consta de tres capítulos. Este fic es casi-UA debido que puede suceder cualquier cosa en él manga que entra en conflicto lo que he puesto. Espero que les guste.**

**En este se centra en minerva. Les advierto que esto es UA debido a que no puede ser lo que se diga en él manga.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando un niño es criado en una manera?

Pues fácil; se vuelve de esa manera.

Eso sucede a todos. La mente infantil está hecha para ser así: influenciable. Es para que los adultos puedan guiar a los niños a un camino. Esto puede ser un arma de doble filo. Porque un niño puede ser guiado de buena manera…o de mala manera. Pero eso es el punto del asunto ¿Cómo un niño puede saber que el modo en el que es criado es de mala manera? No, no pueden. Y es por ello que el dicho de "eso está en mi naturaleza" es porque así fue criado, así se hizo y así es. Es algo natural en dicha persona en como es.

El escape de la debilidad.

Esa simple frase fue lo que consistía parte de la vida de Minerva. Natsu escuchaba en silencio a la mujer hablar con una voz muerta como fue la vida de la maga más poderosa de Sabertooth. Su vida no fue fácil. La vida jamás lo es. Pero la explicación de la situación en la que estaban pasando la mujer de cabello bicolor y el hombre de cabello rosa en ese momento se remontaba a incluso antes de que nacieran mucho tiempos atrás.

Sabertooth nunca fue un gremio de renombre como Fairy tail o Lamia scale en aquellos tiempos pero era un gremio estable, con buenos magos pero no lo suficientemente famosos para ser reconocidos por toda Fiore pero no se quejaban. Había un mago rango S en dicho gremio, se llamaba Jiemma que era muy orgulloso y creía que su poder llevaría su gremio a la grandeza pero en ese momento, en cual había dispuesto la meta de su vida, conoció a la que sería su esposa, una mujer que fue capaz de ver lo interior del duro y atemorizante exterior de Jiemma. Y aun cuando no era una sorpresa, fueron muchísimos años antes de que Jiemma aceptara los sentimientos de la que sería su esposa en el futuro y eso era debido a algo: debilidad. Un corazón en amor es muy vulnerable y eso era signo de debilidad. Recibir el rechazo de quien uno se ha enamorado es un duro golpe para cualquiera; hay personas que han muerto por desamor, por lo que el pensamiento de Jiemma no era tan raro o deprimente. Jiemma tenía miedo. Miedo a que abrir su corazón a alguien se volviera débil. Y la debilidad se paga. Porque son los débiles que siempre sufren. No por nada el padre de Jiemma fue un humilde campesino que las paso duras en su vida y todo visto por el que sería el maestro de Sabertooth. Siempre había que ser el mejor, siempre. Los débiles son solo basuras. Eso era lo que creía y hasta ahora cree Jiemma. Pero él fue humano y se arriesgó a ser vulnerable.

Ante esto, el termino casándose y en unos años más tarde tuvo un hijo con su esposa. Fue una gran época para Jiemma ,con una amorosa esposa ,con un hijo que prometía ser una gran leyenda entre todos los magos y la espera de una segunda hija hizo que Jiemma reconsiderada sobre su opinión de la debilidad ,afirmando que el riesgo a abrírsele a su esposa fue lo que le dio una familia. Pero eso cambio cuando lo perdió casi todo. Tartaros ataco a su gremio, un ataque masivo que duro días, muchos miembros juntos con el maestro fallecieron ante las manos de los magos oscuros de Tartaros y fue ahí que Jiemma perdió a su primogénito Apolo y a su esposa que en ese momento estaba embarazada de Minerva y si no fuera por uno de los compañeros de Jiemma que era experto en magia médica, su hija aun no nacida también hubiera fallecido. Y eso marco a Jiemma por varias razones: la debilidad vista de su gremio ante la situación, el hecho que solo los magos más fuertes hicieron más contra esa batalla y perecieron porque estuvieron en el frente de la batalla, el hecho que si hubiera habido más magos fuertes hubieran sobrevivido con seguridad, también recriminaba su propia debilidad, que debió de haber entrenado aún más, que debió de haberse centrado más en su entrenamiento.

¡De haberse vuelto más fuerte y dejar las pendejadas de las emociones!

Pero eso no fue todo; hubo algo que explicaba mucho más.

-….no….no puede ser…pero…no…. ¡tiene que haber una explicación!-La mirada de Natsu estaba llena de pavor. El no entendía al principio sobre la historia de Minerva ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con lo de ellos? Pero ahora le dijo algo que le tenía calando duramente el pecho de Natsu. Él no quería creerle pero mirando a los ojos casi muertos y fríos de minerva….era muy duro pero no podía encontrar alguna clase de engaño de parte de la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que tu gremio es tan santo, tarado? Pues no, Fairy tail puede decir orgullosamente que son el gremio más unido pero solo para ustedes ¡ustedes solo cuidan sus propios intereses! ¿Qué pasa con todas las personas que terminan pagando los daños que ustedes causan en sus misiones? ¿Nunca lo has considerando? Te lo pongo de este modo: un hombre en hargeon pierde su yate que compro con sus ahorros de toda la vida, entonces un día un mago viene y lo destruye así de la nada, bien, tú entregas el dinero pero ¿Qué pasa que no haya más yate del mismo modelo de ese sujeto? O que en dicho yate haya objetos de importancias, como fotos, como papeles de trabajo u algo más importante. Pagar el daño no cura la ira de perder algo así sin culpa alguna.

-Yo—

-Es por eso que muchos gremios no respetan Fairy tail ¡SON UNA PANDAS DE HIPOCRITAS!

-¡MINERVA!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer, gritarme o golpearme?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Dragneel?! ¡Tú y tu sentido de defensa de ese gremiecito tuyo me da nausea! ¡Me tiene harta! ¡Me tiene tan enferma! ¡¿Dónde está la supuesta solidaridad de Fairy tail, eh?! ¡¿Dónde estuvo?!

-Minerva…eso fue incluso antes de que tuviera consciencia, apenas era un niño e incluso no me uní a Fairy tail en ese tiempo.

-Pero da asco que defienda tanto a un gremio que ha causado tanto dolor ¡tanto, Dragneel!

La cuestión es que había una explicación razonable del porque Sabertooth despreciaba a Fairy tail. Porque no era porque tomo su posición como el gremio número uno, si es así ¿Por qué Rogue y Sting trataron cínicamente y maliciosamente a los de Fairy tail recién al conocerlo? ¿Por qué el gremio más fuerte trataría mal a un gremio inferior en aquel entonces? ¿Por qué Orga y Rufus miraban con asco a los miembros del gremio de las hadas? Es simple: porque Fairy tail fallo a Sabertooth en el pasado. Cuando Tartaros ataco, Jiemma envió un mensaje de ayuda a Makarov para que les diera asistencia, Fairy tail era el gremio más cercano al de ellos en ese entonces pero el mensaje fue corto, parecía que era una simple llamada de ayuda y Makarov pensó que el asunto no era tan grave así que envió a Mystogan a ayudar a Sabertooth pero en vez de ser enseguida, el mago de Edolas tardo cinco días en llegar debido a que no captaron que la llamada no era de ayuda de emergencia. Cuando Mystogan llego ya era demasiado tarde y muchas vidas fueron perdidas en aquel suceso. Jiemma se llenó de odio ante tal falta de respeto y caballería de Fairy tail aun cuando tal situación no fue culpa de ambos pero Makarov acepto la culpa pero eso no agravio el intenso odio de Jiemma que juro que algún día bajaría de las nubes a Fairy tail.

Promesa que temporalmente cumplió.

Ante tal recuerdo traumático, Jiemma se convirtió en el nuevo maestro del gremio y decidió mudar el gremio a otro lugar para comenzar una nueva era, una en la que su gremio entrenarían sin cesar para ser los mejores, ser lo más poderosos ¡ser el número uno! Y ahí fue en donde la vida de Minerva comenzó. Con la pérdida de su esposa e hijo, Jiemma se convirtió en alguien brutal, frio y arrogante. Minerva fue inculcada desde joven sobre la debilidad. La debilidad. Que jamás cayera ante ella. Que solo los fuertes sobreviven. Que la basura de la sociedad son los débiles. Que fuera la más fuerte y así se hizo. La ideología de que ser débil de cualquier clase era una maldición que evitar, hizo que Minerva entrenara a edad temprana por su padre y por algunos otros en las artes mágicas. Con una infancia que solo giraba en "jamás ser débil" volvió a Minerva alguien déspota ,que miraba por debajo a los demás ,ser una prodigiosa era una ayuda a su ya creciente creencia en las palabras de sus padres pero aun con todo eso ,Minerva era una chica con problemas sociales. Entrenar y entrenar era todo lo que hacía, no tuvo una infancia normal por lo que nunca tuvo amigos, hasta que hizo uno perteneciente de Titan nose, lo cual alegro mucho a la pequeña maga. Pero todo eso cambio cuando en una misión con aquel mago terminaron enfrentándose contra un mago oscuro de Tartaros.

Con un deseo de venganza contra los de ese maldito gremio que tanto daño causo al suyo además de quizás defender a su primer amigo, Minerva a la tierna edad de diez años se lanzó a un combate en la cual culmino con más de un kilómetro de destrucción y todo gracias a ella que logro conseguir la victoria con un costo, el cual fue estar casi al borde de la muerte. Pero eso no fue lo terrible del asunto sino que ella se dio cuenta que su amigo la había abandonado a su suerte y ella que había luchado por el ¿y así le pagan? Si no fuera por Rufus hubiera muerto en ese día. Y ella no se salvó del castigo de su padre sobre cómo fue tan débil de poner su vida en peligro por la amistad de una mierdica de un gremio patético, de cómo termino casi muerta por enfrentarse a una basura debilucha de Tartaros. Y fue ahí que Minerva aprendio dos cosas: que el poder de los sentimientos es completamente cierto pero era mejor tener poder que confiar en sus sentimientos. Y finalmente que el poder lo es todo, si ella hubiera sido más poderosa, hubiera acabado sin heridas contra el imbécil de Tartaros. Si hubiera sido poderosa, su ahora ex amigo no la hubiera abandonado. Y entonces comprendió que aquel chico era un debilucho y que por eso no le ayudo, porque el cobarde de mierda tuvo miedo. Y eso convenció que el poder es todo en esta vida aun cuando no se dejaba llevar por esa creencia totalmente pero…

El poder era todo. Y la debilidad se paga.

Así Minerva cambio, convirtiéndose en una persona orgullosa, altanera, déspota, venenosa y maliciosa, que usaba cualquier medio para ganar porque la victoria era lo único que importaba. Porque ella era fuerte por lo que tenía derecho en hacer lo que quisiera. Porque para ella, los débiles solo sirven para cumplir con sus deseos. Los débiles son basuras. Y qué mejor que darle uso a la basura. Mientras su poder crecía, su ego y arrogancia crecía, no por nada ella era alabada como la mujer más fuerte de Fiore durante esos sietes años. Porque ella era imbatible, la princesa de Sabertooth, la más poderosa, las más hermosa, las más mortífera. Y la más solitaria. Porque tener amigos es también ser débil. Depender de alguien más era un signo de debilidad. Es por ello que no tenía amigos. Su único primer amigo demostró que los débiles solo siguen a los fuertes por protección pero en momentos de peligros, huyen como mariquitas sin mirar atrás. Los débiles son basuras porque….como dijo una vez Sting; Son perdedores los que abandonan una misión pero son basuras los que abandonan a sus compañeros, más que basuras. Y eso lo creía Minerva aun cuando despreciaba la debilidad. La debilidad debe de ser erradicada.

Es por tales creencias que Minerva secuestro a Happy cuando conoció a Natsu, porque sabía que tal debilucho tenía una debilidad, lo de su clase siempre tienen un punto débil que explotar. Es por eso que torturo a Lucy porque Minerva la veía como una vulgar debilucha que no tiene el poder para respaldar sus palabras de orgullo por su gremio. Solo los fuertes pueden tener orgullo. Es por ello que chantajeo a Sting, porque debía de motivar a la mierda debilucha que se volvió en ese momento el Dragon Slayer blanco por la desaparición de Lector, para que así volviera a ser un ser poderoso. Sabertooth no necesita a basura llorona. Es por eso que capturo a la chica gato de Mermail heel para mostrar cuan débiles eran en realidad Erza y Kagura ,porque ella sabía bien ,esas chicas por muy fuertes que se muestran en el exterior ,eran debiluchas a tener fuertes lazos con los demás y en especial con una mujer gata debilucha que no servía para nada. Y es por ello que Minerva podía sonreír con suma malicia y arrogancia. Porque ella sabía que era mejor que todos, porque ella no era débil, ella no tenía esos lazos que hacían débiles a cualquiera. Porque aun cuando combatió contra Erza y Kagura, le importo un comino que su padre estuvo hospitalizado por el ataque de Sting. A ella simplemente no le importaban nadie. Porque ella fuerte. O eso creía.

La vida de Minerva era tan jodida. No había nada que hacer. Eso fue lo que pensó Natsu con una mirada de pavor, la forma que hablo Minerva era tan muerta, es más, cuando Erza hablo sobre su experiencia con la torre del cielo al menos ella mostro tristeza. Minerva no. Ella hablaba como si fuera un jodido libro de terror que debía de horrorizar a cualquiera pero a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Y Natsu sabía bien que a ella no le gusto eso. Las series de situaciones y alteraciones externas fue lo que jodio de verdad la forma de ver la vida de la mujer. Natsu puede decir lo que sea para que ella cambie, lo que sea. Pero sería lo mismo que alguien viniera y cambiara sus puntos de vista de Fairy tail. Algo imposible porque él creía firmemente en sus creencias de la camarería, de la humildad, del deber, de la amistad. Y minerva era así. Ella crecía en las creencias del más fuerte, de la superioridad, del deprecio a la debilidad. Es algo que no se puede borrar. No es algo que se puede cambiar. Porque…

-Esta es mi naturaleza. Así soy yo. Como es la tuya con tu jodido gremio. Mi vida podía haber ido mejor. Podía haber creído en el poder de las emociones pero….solo mi orgullo me da poder. No necesito amigos que me traicionen. No necesito un padre que me humille ante alguna clase de debilidad. No necesito hermanos, ya mucho tengo uno muerto. No necesito una madre cuando la mía hizo débil a mi padre. No necesito compañeros que lo único que nos unen es el deseo del ser más grande. No necesito lazos de algunas clases que me hacen débil. Soy superior a eso. Soy de Sabertooth. La mujer más fuerte. Soy Minerva. Soy invencible.

-No lo eres. Porque si lo fueras….no llorarías-Natsu tomo con cuidado la barbilla de Minerva alzándole ligeramente para mirar fijamente sus ojos. La mujer tenía una mirada tan vacía. Tan muerta. Ella se aferraba a una creencia que la está destruyendo lentamente ,la soledad no es algo que se pueda soportar ,eso jamás puede ser soportado pero ella era testaruda ,aceptar que deseaba amigos ,deseaba amor de alguna clase ,desear algo que la hacía sentir…viva ,para ella era una señal de debilidad lo cual la tenía en conflicto constantemente. Es por ello que era cruel con casi la mayoría de la gente.

Era su modo de no autodestruirse. Cargar con tanta pena era un martirio para cualquiera. Debía de haber una manera de liberar toda esa tensión, toda esa confusión, toda esa ira en algo no sin autodestruirse. Eso es lo que hacen los abusivos, el odio que sienten es tan grande que deben de liberarlo de ellos mismo. Natsu miro a Minerva y no pudo evitar pensar ¿Cómo fue capaz de descifrar esto? Desde que ha…estado con Minerva ha estado tratando de descifrarla; saber esta información fue fácil detectar los problemas que Minerva no desea aceptar. El nota como ella le mira con odio profundo ante sus palabras. Él sabía que la estaba llamando débil pero ella debía de aceptarlo. Ella se le abrió, en poca palabra sin saberlo está haciendo una conexión con el pero sabía que era difícil para ella, las lágrimas que mostro no hacia un tiempo atrás es muestra de lo cruel del asunto. Natsu interiormente se dio cuenta porque Minerva jamás se le abría y porque siempre le hablaba con burla y desprecio pero sobretodo que aun con todo ella siempre le buscaba. Para alguien que no quiere relacionarse con alguien, parecía demostrar lo contrario aun cuando intentaba no abrírsele y así borrar cualquiera clase de señal para que el piense que ella quiere estar con él y…

Natsu abrió los ojos.

-¿Tú me amas?-Ante de que Minerva hablara con palabras frías y crueles, ellas se congelo ante la pregunta inesperadas de Natsu como igual el pelirosado que tenía los ojos abiertos ante su descubrimiento. Minerva abrió los ojos atemorizadas y con un movimiento de su mano creo una onda expansiva que envió a Natsu al otro lado de la habitación pero el Dragon Slayer previo eso por lo que concentrándose se levantó rápidamente y salto encima de la mujer bicolor llevándola a la pared a lado de la cama tomando sus muñecas y pegando su cuerpo para evitar que se escapara. Minerva no tomo esto muy bien.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, DRAGNEEL! ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESAS PORQUERIAS?! ¡¿CREES QUE SOY COMO STING QUE AMA A LA PRIMERA HADA QUE SE ENCUENTRA?! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

-¡MINERVA! ¡¿ME AMAS O NO?!

-¡CALLATE! ¡SOLO DICES PURAS IDIOTECES! ¡YO NO TE AMO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡MINERVA! ¡TU YO-AUUGH!

Minerva presa del pánico e ira se acercó al cuello de Natsu, el cual se dio cuenta y se movió un poco hacia atrás para evitar que lastimara la yugular, para darle una mordida que causo que más o menos en el lado derecho del hombro de Natsu y que comenzara a sangrar. El Slayer de fuego soltó un grito de dolor ante la poderosa mordida. El hecho que Minerva no usara su magia era debido que por muy alejado de las grandes ciudades estén, si peleaban con magia en ese lugar, el consejo mágico buscaría el centro del problema y muchos sabrían que fueron ellos dos. Era una alta probabilidad que su relación extraña y dañada sea revelada. Natsu siseando de dolor intento retroceder pero termino tropezando, por suerte cayo en la cama pero tenía encima suyo a Minerva que le mordía aún más, ignorando como sangre caía de la herida. Natsu aun siseando adolorido se acomodó, ahí tenia a minerva para que le escuchara. El ignoro aquella herida y acerco su rostro al oído de la mujer de cabello bicolor. Y le hablo…

-Es por eso que no te abrías conmigo. Cuando intente ser bueno contigo…siempre me tratabas mal. Cuando intente invitarte a un paseo o algo así, te ibas con solo decirme cuan débil soy. No sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños porque no quieres decirme. Pero aun así siempre apareces cuando estoy solo ,tu eres la que paga cuando vamos a un hotel , siempre amaneces conmigo después de tener sexo , jamás me has dejado antes de despertarme , también es porque siempre quiere tener sexo conmigo e incluso sin usar protección…porque quieres algo serio conmigo…..tú me amas….pero no lo aceptas porque….

-….es debilidad…-Mascullo en voz baja Minerva ya separada de Natsu aun cuando de su labios caía sangre. Ella gruño de frustración e ira. Ella se acomodó a lado de la cabeza de Natsu sin le, para que no viera como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba siendo tan débil.

-Tú me quieres. Pero te duele. Te molesta. Lo odia. Porque crees que es debilidad, porque va contra todos lo que crees. Es por ello que te encargas de que nadie sepa de nosotros, porque no quiere mostrarte débil a los demás. Me tratas mal porque temes que si te abre te hará más débil porque…estas formando una conexión. Una verdadera relación….y temes que al final te lastime…

-Pero sé que tu no lo harás…aunque lo dudo ,tú me marcaste…..la verdad ,Dragneel…yo no te amaba….yo te odiaba….yo te odio pero en aquella fiesta….tu actuabas como un tarado y entonces cuando estaba sola te apareciste y….me besaste….mi primer beso y….mi primera vez…estaba tan necesitada ,mi padre jamás acepto que tuviera un amigo después de ese fiasco…nunca tuve un novio….tú fuiste lo más cercano a esa noche… a una pareja…

-¿tu primera vez?...oh….rayos….yo…

-Sí, fuiste una mierda pero….me sentí tan protegida pero….también tan sucia ¡fui débil maldita sea! ¡Ni le pude negar a una basura borracha lo que me pertenecía como mujer! Pero….tú me trataste como nunca me he sentido y…fue como un vicio…nunca se me salía de la cabeza cuando follamos…después de eso, cada noche soñaba contigo ¡fue tan repulsivo! ¡Terminaba masturbándome pensando en ti! ¡Me sentía tan débil! ¡TAN DEBIL! ¡Porque estaba deseando a un hombre! Y cuando Rogue me explico sobre la marca supe….que de alguna manera—

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿El emo ese sabe? ¡MINERVA! ¡ACORDAMOS JAMAS DECIRLE A ALGUIEN!

- ¿Qué tan tarado eres? Ustedes son Dragon Slayers ,el sabría la fragancia que dejaste en mi fue tuya pero Rogue me ayudo a tapar el olor para evitar que otros chismosos sepan….yo te necesitaba Dragneel y me convencí al principio que era por sexo…tenia a mi juguete personal para mi sola y quizás sería genial hacerle sufrir…eso fue lo que pensé…

-… ¿pero?

-Oh dios…maldita seas, Natsu Dragneel….tu…no sé qué eres tu pero…..no puedo seguir así….he estado teniendo estos extraños sentimientos desde hace meses….eres tan….yo no sé pero….desde hace semanas he estado llorando ¡llorando maldita sea! ¡Cada vez que me dejas! ¡¿Por qué tengo que llorar por un hombre?! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que eso, yo no necesito eso, no necesito de nadie! ¡Pero aquí estoy hablándole esto con alguien y peor, una jodida Hada! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?!

-Estas….enamorada Minerva-Soltó en voz baja Natsu. Muchos pensarían que debería de estar alegre pero no. Seguía siendo difícil estar con aquella mujer. Pero ahora comprendía. Entendía que simplemente minerva estaba en conflicto con una cosa con la otra. Ella lloraba porque no entendía. El suspiro levemente al sentir como ella temblaba. Natsu interiormente negó, es por ello que Gildartz le dijo a todos los de su generación en Fairy tail jamás ser arrogante. Cuando uno pierde el motivo de su orgullo, todo se desmorona. El rodeo su brazos a la mujer, ignoro el estado de desnudez de ella, de la sangre de su herida, del hecho que él debía de estar llegando a su gremio, sabiendo que Happy estará preocupado por él. El ignoro todo. Él debía de estar con minerva. No por nada ella era ahora su mujer. Debía de estar con ella.

Estar en las buenas y en las malas. Eso dice el matrimonio.

-Eres un desgraciado-Maldigo Minerva en voz baja mientras apretada la camisa de Natsu con sus manos. Sentía tanto odio al pelirosado debido a que no podía evitar quererlo. Y es por ello que se sentía así. Tan débil. Tan sucia. Tan basura. Y odiaba el hecho que fue por el que ella se está sintiendo así pero Natsu ha demostrado muchas razones para no odiarlo abiertamente aun cuando sentía odio por el mismo. Se sentía tan confundida. Pero….aun así, se sentía más ligera, como si un peso grande se fue quitado encima de él. Sus sentimientos no desaparecerán ahora, eso lo sabía. Pero ahora….

Acomodándose minerva apoyo su cabeza aún más de Natsu para después besarlo suavemente sorprendiendo levemente a Natsu siendo ese el primer beso no-salvaje entre ellos. El sin decir nada se acomodó aún más con la mujer tratando de relajarse con ella. Minerva gruño en silencio haciendo lo mismo. Ella sabía que esto no terminaba. Había mucha mierda que resolver con ella y sabía que Natsu estaría ahí con ella porque era su obligación. Sabía bien que debía de estar en su gremio pero sinceramente no le importaba. Que Sting fuera solo a retar a Fairy tail a otra de sus competencias de mierdas. A Minerva no le importaba cual era el agite de Sting con el gremio de las hadas. Ella solo….quería que el orden regresara en su vida. Pero dudaba de eso. La debilidad que sentía no desaparecía así de simple. Y así en pocos minutos, los dos cayeron dormidos tanto por el agite emocional que padecieron, una más que otro. Pero de algo Natsu estaba seguro es que dio un buen paso y será poco a poco que conocerá mas a su compañera de vida. Y Minerva podrá buscar la manera de aceptar su debilidad: de amar. Sera un largo, tortuoso y difícil camino que no garantiza que se obtenga buenos resultados. Eso es la vida, todo es incierto y en algunos casos no todo resulta como uno desea. Pero para eso vivimos.

Para superar cualquier obstáculo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo es el final. El epilogo de cómo queda esta historia. Esta vez hablara otra persona, no Minerva y Natsu. Para quienes quiere saber se puede decir que el amigo de minerva fue Bora y que por su magia Charms logro ganarse la amistad de Minerva pero como ella no sabía de enamoramiento atribuyo atracción como amistad. Espero que les haya gustado y les deseo un feliz año nuevo.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Odio en relación**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su propio creador.**

**El fic consta de tres capítulos. Este fic es casi-UA debido que puede suceder cualquier cosa en el manga que entra en conflicto lo que he puesto. Espero que les guste.**

**En este se centra en alguien más. Es un poco duro así que espere que les gusten. Quizás haga una secuela con alguien más o yo no sé.**

* * *

La vida de Jie Dragneel nunca fue fácil.

Tampoco lo fue con sus padres. La familia Dragneel nunca tuvo una vida tranquila y alegre. Si de algo aprendió Jie es que la vida jamás fue fácil. Jamás lo es. También lo es…el matrimonio, porque el matrimonio habla igual del "entre lo bueno y lo malo" por lo que el matrimonio jamás es color de rosa y buenas cosas. Eso es algo que desgraciadamente Jie entiende, aun cuando su mejor amigo Arata Eucliffe alega que sus padres tenían una buena relación y que cuando uno se casa con quien ama tendrán un final feliz, pero Jie sabe que eso es una total mierda. El matrimonio es un compromiso que involucra lo bueno y lo malo. Para ella, desgraciadamente fue fruto de un mal matrimonio.

Pero una unión al final.

-¿En serio que ellos no vendrán?-Indago un joven de trece años de cabello rubio en picas y de ojos chocolate mirando a su alrededor, en el cementerio festejando desgraciadamente el funeral de alguien querido por Fairy tail y por algunos otros gremios. Frente a una tumba, una niña de doce años de cabellos bicolor de color negro y líneas rosas miraba impasible la tumba frente sus ojos, ignorando a las demás personas, solo centrándose en la tumba frente suyo. La tumba de su padre.

-mis padres fueron una mierda, Arata, obviamente mis hermanos no quieren nada que ver con ellos…e incluso mi madre no está aquí ¿Por qué ellos estarían aquí?...

-Jie….yo…lo siento por—

-¿Por restregarme en la cara cuan buenos padres tienes? No gastes tus palabras, amigo, eso ya no me molesta. Solo….déjame pensar un poco a solas-Mascullo la joven suspirando levemente mientras seguía viendo la tumba de su ser más querido. De verdad que su familia está completamente jodida pero sabía bien que la mayor culpable del todo el asunto era de su madre pero…era irónico porque su madre ante todo fue una gran mujer con ella pero no lo fue….con sus demás hermanos.

Cuando Natsu y Minerva se abrieron en aquel día, lentamente, muy lentamente comenzaron a relacionarse aún más, Minerva era la única compañera que Natsu tendrá en su vida así que debía de hacer eso soportable y Minerva aceptaba a Natsu por ser el único que vio su debilidad, no era amor sino necesidad de estar del uno con el otro. Razón por la cual hasta la fecha, veinticinco años de estar juntos, ellos no se casaron oficialmente pero todo menos en el papel parecían una pareja de casados, con problemas, con sus momentos y todo el asunto. Fue un tiempo después de aquel día que ocurrió el suceso. Así de la nada Minerva apareció en Fairy tail, golpeando a todos quien se le cruzara en el camino, se plantó frente a Natsu y le lanzo un objeto para después irse sin mirar atrás e ignorando todos los gritos de los magos de Fairy tail. Eso no le importo a Natsu sino el objeto que tuvo en sus manos.

Una prueba de embarazo diciendo positivo.

Fueron unos duros nueves meses a la espera del nacimiento de los primeros hijos de Natsu y Minerva. La mujer dejo de usar la fragancia para tapar la esencia de Natsu en ella por lo cual, Sting, Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus entre los nuevos Dragon Slayers que hubo entre los gremios de las hadas y de los tigres supieron que efectivamente que la princesa de Sabertooth era la mujer de Natsu. El desastre que hubo ante ese embrollo, tantas reproches o peleas o la gran discusión que hubo entre Natsu y Makarov el cual el ultimo le decía al primero que se casara pero Natsu se negaba alegando que el…no amaba a Minerva pero que si estaría con ella en las buenas…y definitivamente en las malas, fue gran magnitud que se superó con el tiempo. Aun cuando algunos no aceptaban la negación de casarse de Natsu. Minerva igual acepto las palabras de Natsu, el matrimonio era algo muy sagrado, se debían de casar cuando se amaran, no cuando sentían odio uno por el otro. Lo bueno del asunto….fue que Sting tuvo la valentía para declararle a Lucy. Eso no fue tan grave con lo del pelirosado y la mujer hija de Jiemma.

Fue una sorpresa que Minerva tuvo fue en realidad gemelos; un niño y una niña que decidieron llamar Igneel a honor de su abuelo Dragon y Apolline al honor del hermano caído de Minerva aunque se cambió el nombre para que sea femenino. En ese tiempo cuando sus primeros hijos eran muy pequeños para valerse por sí mismo, Natsu y Minerva comenzaron a relacionarse aún más, a ser más amables con el uno con el otro, la paternidad había por fin calentando el corazón de Minerva y Natsu había visto una faceta que le gusto de Minerva: de ser madre. Así que por un breve tiempo, el odio entre ellos desapareció y comenzaron a quererse realmente. No era completamente amor pero se acercaba. Fue un buen tiempo y no parecía que hubiera muchos problemas. Pero como en algunas ocasiones que las parejas tienen desacuerdos y problemas, eso es común en los matrimonios y que ocurre eventualmente, para ellos apareció de improvisto. El problema vino cuando…

Igneel y Apolline mostraron sus poderes mágicos.

La magia perdida de Dragon Slayer no puede ser enseñadas así de la nada, se supo por el primer hijo de Sting y Lucy: Weiss y por el segundo hijo de Gajeel y Levy: Kuro que solo un descendiente de un Dragon Slayer puede heredar la magia Slayer debido que su cuerpo tiene la capacidad de manejarla completamente, pero la cuestión es que es solo uno. Eso se le fue nombrado como la cuarta generación, hijos de un dragón Slayer. Igneel y Apolline no heredaron la magia de su padre y ni mucho menos la de su madre pero obtuvieron una monstruosa cantidad de poder mágico, las posibilidades de ser magos invencibles al crecer era altas, por lo que Natsu y Minerva decidieron entrenarle a la edad de cinco años para que sus hijos fueran muchísimo más fuertes. Igneel aprendio magia de fuego y Apolline Take-over: Dios apolo. Ellos eran fuertes pero no estaban muy motivados, recién apenas eran unos niños pero Natsu y Minerva cometieron el error de poner sus propios deseos en sus hijos.

Y ahí vino el problema: Las ideologías.

Natsu con su creencia del compañerismo y su amor por Fairy tail. Minerva con su creencia del más fuerte y su lealtad a Sabertooth. Dos ideologías que chocaron con fuerza. Natsu quería inculcarle a sus hijos las creencias que se le fue dado al ser un mago de Fairy tail pero Minerva no aceptaba que sus hijos se volvieran unas hadas que solo gritan estupideces, ella quería que fueran guerreros que solo buscan ser los mejores como se aprende en Sabertooth. Y lo peor es que ellos querían que estuvieran en sus respectivos gremios; Fairy tail y Sabertooth. Igneel y Apolline desgraciadamente tuvieron que estar en medio de discusiones, peleas, gritos, maldiciones, miradas de odios, gruñidos, todo eso y más por los desacuerdos de sus padres. Natsu y Minerva volvieron a pelear a gritos, a discutir, a odiarse por no estar en acuerdo. Eran demasiado testarudos para dar marcha atrás. Y tampoco ayudaba que los amigos de cada uno intentaban ser de apoyo con resultados desastrosos. Si no fuera por el matrimonio funcional entre Sting y Lucy, entonces con seguridad Fairy tail y Sabertooth hubieran vuelto a los antiguos tiempos de ataques del uno contra el otro. Y en medio de todo eso, los gemelos eran quienes pagaban caro. Y terminaron finalmente…

Cansándose.

_-¡¿saben qué?! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Una puta mierda! ¡Ya me canse de ustedes, viejos quejosos estúpidos! ¡Que se joden! ¡Yo no me voy a unir a uno de esos malditos gremios! ¡Voy a hacer lo que se me da la gana! ¡Apolline! ¡te vienes ya conmigo!-Grito con furia un niño de diez años de cabello negro brillante mirando con ira y asco a sus padres que en medio de una discusión ,su hijo Igneel se levantó furioso y les ataco con un ataque de fuego azul que ocasiono que estuvieran atrapados en un bloque de hielo. Igneel era tan diestro que era capaz de congelar con las llamas azules del frio infernal demostrando cuan fuerte era a su corta edad. _

_-¡Ya voy hermano! ¡Les dijo de una vez a ustedes, malnacidos, jamás sabrán de nosotros! ¡por mí se mueren!-Siseo con odio una niña de diez años de cabello rosado ,ella miro con frialdad a sus padres ,a quienes odiaba con pasión ,un tarado que gritaba cosas buenas de su gremio y la otra que hablaba como si el suyo fuera el palacio de un dios. En verdad le daban asco. Volteándose a ver a su hermano gemelo, se levantó y se le acercó para después trasformar su brazo a uno hecho de fuego amarrillo y después destruir la entrada de la casa de Natsu e irse con su hermano sin mirar atrás. Natsu y Minerva aun congelado se quedaron ahí sin decir nada._

_Esa sería la última vez que verían a sus hijos._

Trataron de buscar, lo intentaron, los dos gremios en general lo hicieron y quienes poco lo encontraron resultados gravemente heridos. Lastimosamente con su heredado entusiasmo de su padre y la crueldad de su madre, los gemelos supieron causar temor a sus buscadores y al final Natsu y Minerva se rindieron. Años después Igneel se convertiría en un miembro de los diez magos santos además de ser un miembro del consejo mágico y Apolline fundaría un gremio independiente que cazaban magos oscuros en el lado oeste de Fiore. Aun con grandes logros, eso no alegro a Natsu y a Minerva. Ellos estaban devastados por la pérdida de sus pequeños, de darse cuenta que cometieron tantos errores. Que fueron malos padres y que cometieron los mismos errores que los suyos. El Dragon Igneel fue un gran padre adoptivo pero el dejo a Natsu solo así de la nada y Jiemma es la definición misma de un mal padre. Por eso sabiendo que habían fallado Natsu se comprometió jamás obligar a alguien algo que sin uno saber no desea y Minerva decidió que simplemente ignorara los demás, que ya no tenía caso cambiar algo. Pero aun cuando aprendieron de sus errores, aun el dolor de la huida de sus hijos jamás le dejaba.

Y fue cuando Jie fue concebida.

En búsqueda de confort para evitar un poco el dolor, Natsu y Minerva tuvieron nuevamente intimidad y de eso nació su tercera hija, Jie Dragneel. La única que efectivamente heredo la magia Dragon Slayer de su padre. Esta vez Natsu decidió no cometer el mismo error y solo se encargó que estar ahí para su hija en las buenas y en las malas, le enseño la magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego y siempre respeto cualquier deseo que ella tuviera. Minerva sorpresivamente trato de ser menos estricta o cruel con su descendencia y le enseño su magia Yakuma aunque Jie jamás supero sus expectativas pero Minerva se contuvo de hacer o decir algo y solo se conformó ,la mujer es creyente de que no se debe de aceptar la debilidad pero a largos de los años ,la perdida de sus dos hijos ,los problemas maritales con Natsu ,la decepción en general que fue en si su propia infancia ,finalmente canso a minerva y decidió simplemente que lo demás hiciera lo que se le diera la gana. Aunque seguía despreciando la debilidad y aun lo recalcaba en su gremio no lo mostraba abiertamente en su hogar. Ella no quería ser cruel con su hija por lo que contenían la aptitud que usualmente tiene ante la muestra de debilidad.

Jie Dragneel nació en el seno de una familia más o menos caótica, sus padres no eran amorosos, jamás los ha visto besarse en público o abrazarse incluso, sabia por su madre que solo mostraban cariño en la intimidad porque para ella, mostrar lo que siente a Natsu en público es signo de debilidad. Su madre le enseño como ser mujer, como manejar los problemas que cualquier chica tendría cuando fuera adolescente o en general en su vida adulta, no es que fueran los mejores consejos pero ella le enseño ser firme y de carácter duro. Que no sepa como cortejar a un chico es un problema que su madre no sabía cómo ayudarle. Y aunque su madre Minerva fue en la mayoría de las veces fría, insensible y decepcionada de sus pobres progresos en la magia Yakuma ,Jie sabía que ella trataba de hacer lo mejor posible ,ser una buena madre aun cuando obviamente jamás tuvo la madera para eso ,al menos lo intentaba.

Su padre era alguien serio ,benevolente ,calmado, un poco irrespetuoso y sumamente amistoso ,una rara combinación en cierto sentido ,según la madre de su amigo Arata ,cuando su padre fue joven era alguien alegre ,un poco bobo ,que hacia las cosas sin pensar ,que intentaba siempre divertirse con sus amigos y con un aire lleno de confianza y felicidad que usualmente los miembros de Fairy tail tienen ,pero que al estar con su madre ,su padre Natsu maduro rápidamente y para soportar a su madre tuvo que cambiar en lo personal pero aun así ,aun cuando en su casa no se notaba ,su padre era alguien de gran corazón. Si tuvo que soportar a su madre por tanto tiempo, veinticinco años más o menos en total, daba a entender que era alguien fenomenal. Pero la vida de Jie nunca fue fácil, aun cuando, según supo del hermano mayor de Arata; Weiss Eucliffe, que sus padres eran un poco peores de lo que son con ella que con sus hermanos mayores, Jie no la tuvo fácil. La interminable sombra de sus dos famosos hermanos le pesaba fuertemente, del hecho que todos creían que ella terminaría igual, amargada y resentida por sus padres, le mortifico terriblemente y….asusto. Pensar que su madre le trataría mal en algún momento en que fallara o que su padre se decepcionaría al saber de su elección de ser una maga de Sabertooth, todo para ser como su ídolo Rogue Cheney que aun siendo de tal gremio, fue alguien compasivo y misericordioso, su temor de ver los ojos cariñosos de sus padres llenos de decepción y asco realmente le asustaba.

Ella temía por lo que sucedería.

Y así fue su infancia viviendo en el terror, temiendo que su madre le odiaría por ser débil, que su padre la miraría como si fuera una porquería por escoger ser un tigre en vez de un hada. O que sus hermanos mayores vendrían y se la llevaría lejos de sus padres creyendo que estaban pudriendo su vida. Eso y más fueron sus temores que tuvo cuando era más niña. Jie era inteligente, era una como le dijo Arata: una sabelotodo, que sabía muchísimas cosas, muchas posibilidades y muchos términos. Y ella sabía que en general, su vida familiar era muy pobre, que sus padres fueron terribles en esa tarea, que sus hermanos estaban resentidos razón por la cual después de trece años jamás han vuelto a hablar o ver a sus propios padres. Y es por eso que ella recriminaba a Arata de sus palabras. No todos pueden tener buenos padres. No todos pueden tener una buena infancia. No todos. Porque eso era la vida. Y mirando a la tumba de su padre, Jie supo que ella no estaba destinada para tener una buena infancia. Ella lo perdió en el momento en que su padre murió.

-_¿Por qué mi padre del todo el tiempo tuvo justamente que decidirse para dar ese paso? ¿Por qué el destino tuvo que hacer algo tan terrible?...-_Pensó Jie con dolor mientras miraba un anillo en una de sus manos. Parecía que al final, sus miedos fueron falsos, fueron simplemente eso; miedos infantiles. Parecía ser que su propio nacimiento fue una gran ayuda a sus padres. Su tonto padre había dejado el resentimiento contra su madre al ver como dejaba pasar la notable debilidad de ella con el manejo de la magia Yakuma. Que minerva finalmente supero su insana obsesión con la debilidad y finalmente Natsu después de veinticinco años….

Se enamoró de Minerva.

Y que cruel fue el destino. Justo cuando Natsu decidió comprar un anillo de matrimonio para declarar finalmente que darían el paso para formalizar todo lo que tenían ellos ocurrió el desastre. Para Natsu finalmente había cumplido con todo lo que él había tenido con minerva. La conoció, la comprendió y finalmente tuvieron descendencia que les enseño que sin amor o respeto, inocentes pagarían sus errores, cuando decidieron dejar atrás sus propias fallas, se complementaron mejor. Porque en la intimidad Minerva y Natsu se demostraron cuanto necesitaban el uno y el otro. Y Natsu comprendió que aun con todos sus errores, el aprendio de ellos: como juzgar a minerva, a tratar de moldear como quería a sus dos hijos entre otras cosas. Algunas veces era mejor que todo siguiera su curso y no controlarlo. Y aceptar a minerva fue lo que necesitaba para que comenzara a amarla. Y así pensaba formalizar su unión. Pero desgraciadamente…fue atacado por un antiguo enemigo del pasado junto a una legión de sirvientes oscuros. Lastimosamente Natsu no pudo cumplir con su deseo aunque el anillo le llego a su mujer que entendió lo que quería hacer realmente Natsu. Aun cuando nadie entendió realmente, Minerva si comprendió. Porque aun con todo, ella amo a Natsu como nadie más. Es por eso que ella se mantuvo con el después de todo. Aun cuanto difícil ella era.

-_¿Por qué madre no estará aquí?-_Pensó con tristeza y decepción Jie guardando el anillo de proposición de su padre en un bolsillo ,miro a su alrededor mirando a los amigos cercano de su padre , de algunos conocidos de otros gremios e incluso de Sabertooth algo sorpresivo para algunos pero no para Jie porque su padre fue conocido en Sabertooth ,no por nada él fue la pareja de la mujer más fuerte del gremio de los tigres ,pero eso no le importaba a Jie sino el hecho simple que su madre y sus dos hermanos ,que jamás a conocido ,no han aparecido. Jie miro como un hombre mayor de cabello verdoso amarrillo en grandes picos dejaba caer una rosa en la tumba de su padre. Jie tosió levemente y con frustración le hablo- Señor Orga ¿Por qué mi madre no está?

-_que tono, bueno, es hija de ella….creo que mejor le dijo la verdad…._Porque está sintiendo odio, Pequeña Dragneel.

-¿odio?-inquirió confundida Jie mirando al God Slayer de Sabertooth que bufo en voz baja, él no era de hablar pero era la niña menor de la señora Minerva….Dragneel, no tenia de otra más que hablarle. El gran hombre se puso de rodilla aun mirando la tumba del hombre tarado que le quito al amor de su vida pero que supero cuando Minerva dio a luz hace más de veintitrés años atrás. El comenzó a hablar lentamente…

-Tu madre es una mujer complicada. Yo la conozco perfectamente. Cuando nacieron tus hermanos mayores ,ella seguía siendo la orgullosa y vanidosa princesa de Sabertooth ,el orgullo de nuestro clan aun cuando estuvo embarazada de una hada patética….pero después de…bueno ,cuando tu naciste ,ella tuvo que cambiar para ser mejor madre contigo ,pequeña…y….creo que una de las razones es para no pelear más con tu padre….ahora que está muerto por una estupidez ,siente que hizo todo eso para nada y que Natsu Dragneel fue un debilucho…que ella estuvo con un debilucho ,es un duro golpe para su orgullo.

-…. ¿quieres decir que…mi madre está odiando a mi padre?

-Los de Fairy tail pueden mentirte con decirte que tu madre es una mujer difícil ,que tus padres son una pareja fuera de lo común ,te pueden decir cualquier mierda…pero yo se mejor ,ellos se odiaban….pero se querían también…yo creo que tu madre odia a tu padre en este momento porque murió y le dejo sola…la idea de vivir sin el único hombre que ha querido es un martirio y todo porque dicha persona tuvo la propia culpa….cuando amamos algo tanto y se nos he quitado ,es lógico que tendremos odio…Tu madre solo está pasando por mucho dolor…en algún momento lo superara…pero por ahora está llena de odio y dolor…

-Odio….**Odio en relación**…ya veo….se cómo fueron mis padres cuando se conocieron, todo en Fairy tail lo saben….ellos se odiaban aun cuando estaban juntos….mis hermanos supuestamente odian a mis padres…mi padre odio a mi madre….mi madre ahora odia a mi padre…. ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? ¿A qué odiare? ¿Heredare un odio? ¿Ese es el destino de mi familia? ¿Odiar?

-Creo que sí, pequeña….no por nada eres humana. Odiar es una parte de lo que nos llaman lo imperfecto de ser humano….pero si tu deseas ser diferente al legado del que provienes…no te dejes llevar por el odio….romper la cadena de odio es difícil… aun cuando parece desvanecerse…-Orga dijo con cierta sabiduría, aun con la relación con Natsu y Minerva además del matrimonio ejemplar entre Sting y Lucy, Sabertooth y Fairy tail tenía mucho odio entre ellos. Serian gremios rivales para quien sabe cuántas generaciones más, no importaba que había descendientes de miembros de cada gremio, el odio continuara. Jie lo sabía, sabía bien que sus amigos de Fairy tail la repudiaran cuando escogería Sabertooth al final pero eso era lo que ella quería. No por nada ella tenía el nombre de su cruel abuelo, Jiemma. Ella haría rugir a los tigres con su poder. Aunque ella tenía otro sueño…

-Tratare que la maldición de odio no inunda mi alma….pero creo que lo lograre si me aparto de todo esto…_de Arata y su amada familia…de mi madre y su odio…del peso de mis hermanos…de mi decisión entre los dos gremios….de la muerte de mi padre_…..alejarme de todo esto y cumplir con una de mis metas….quiero conocer a un familiar que no fue marcado con el odio-Menciono en voz baja Jie mientras se separaba de Orga que la miro curiosa. Jie a través de sus ojos morados miro a su alrededor, todo un grupo en el velorio de su padre, su mejor amigo Arata junto a sus padres, de su rival Kuro sentando solo junto a su hermana mayor y finalmente a todos los demás. Porque su padre Natsu si le pudo enseñar algo bueno y eso era el deseo de grandes aventuras. Y ella tenía uno conque iniciar. Encontrar a su abuelo dragón Igneel. Ella de verdad quería tener un familiar que no tuviera la maldición de odio que afecto a sus padres y hermanos.

Sonriendo tristemente acomodo la bufanda de escamas blancas de su padre en su cuello y se alejó sin decir alguna palabra a Orga a dirección de las afueras del cementerio, quería estar con su madre, ya entendiendo porque ella no estuvo ahí. Porque no quería mostrar debilidad a los demás ante la pérdida de su esposo e igual no mostrar odio por lo mismo. Jie sabía que realmente su familia era muy jodida. Viendo partir a la niña Dragneel Orga negó con la cabeza, claramente esa niña era hija de su madre, irse sin despedirse y sin darle segunda mirada a alguien más es una prueba de cuan hija era de Minerva. Orga miro a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar una mueca ,el aparte de Sting y Minerva ,son los únicos que quedan vivos de lo que fueron conocidos como "los cincos más fuertes" de Sabertooth y contando que Sting estaba en la casa del gremio manejando las misiones y que Minerva se estaba pudriendo con la tristeza y el odio ,Orga extrañamente se sintió solo y estúpido ,dándole pésame a un hombre que el odiaba ,que le quito a la mujer que él quería ,que tuvo hijos con la misma ,una vida que él deseaba con Minerva pero que pudo notar nunca fue fácil. El realmente se alegraba que la vida adulta de Natsu Dragneel no fue fácil pero él tuvo algo que Orga deseaba tanto. Ser amado por la fría y orgullosa Minerva. Y eso era algo solo Natsu pudo hacer.

-_Y sus dos hijos mayores no vinieron…eso tiene que…-_La línea de pensamiento de Orga callaron cuando vio como a los lejos, en la sombra de unos árboles, un pelinegro y una mujer encapuchada, siendo cubierto por las sombras que desaparecían en la mismas. Orga abrió un poco los ojos al saber quiénes eran esas personas, el reconoció esa capucha especial y ese hombre de cabello negro. Orga suspiro levemente, realmente la familia Dragneel era algo notable. De verdad vinieron aun en un breve momento. Y el God Slayer de rayo pensó que…quizás los tres hijos de Natsu y Minerva fueron mejores que ellos porque a la hora de la verdad, ni Minerva fue al funeral de su padre Jiemma demostrando cuanto odio le tenía al viejo y Natsu era muy fanático de Fairy tail, el sería capaz de jurar vendetta a quien insultara a su gremio para siempre. Pero no sus hijos.

Pero igual ellos vinieron y quizás….puede ser que ellos tampoco hereden la maldición de odio. Pero sinceramente, eso ya no le importaba a Orga, esos problemas maritales/familiares son asuntos de Minerva. Orga simplemente vino a ver la tumba del que odio profundamente. Ahora satisfecho y haber pensado un poco sobre la situación, Orga se levantó y se encamino hacia el salón para dar un tributo a Dragneel con uno de sus cantos, él sabía que cantaba bien, que los demás solo eran envidiosos de sus grandes talentos. Él no le creería que el cantaba mal, para le, cantaría el doble.

Esto es un ejemplo en general que a veces las cosas no son "felices para siempre" porque igual, si eso fuera cierto no existiría el divorcio. Pero eso no viene el cuento. El odio en una relación hace difícil la convivencia pero la voluntad de respetar los votos de ser fiel a la persona que juraste, o en este caso marcaste, que estaría junto a ti para siempre es algo que muchos no tienen. En las buenas y en las malas es una de las reglas del matrimonio y las relaciones. Natsu fue fiel a Minerva y aprendio a amarla aunque fue tarde en demostrarlo. Minerva amo a Natsu pero ella no cambio como persona justo a tiempo para que recibiera el mismo sentimiento. Eso son puntos de una relación sea funcional, que acepte al otro y hacer sacrificios para satisfacer al que uno ama. Es complicado pero la vida igual lo es. La vida jamás es simple. Pero tratamos de hacerla mejor. Porque somos humanos que lo intentamos y en esta historia, se muestra cuanto intento para dar lo mejor Natsu y Minerva. Personas tan diferentes que terminaron juntas y que de alguna manera...

Aprendieron a amar con odio.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y ¡tada! Otro fic que termine….que no son muchos, en fin. Sé que fue dramático y algunas cosas tal fueron intensas, ese el punto. En fin, mi próxima obra será un One-shot entre Lucy y Sting pero eso no será de todo rosa, nada es fácil. Quizás haga un One-shot sobre los hijos de Natsu: Igneel, Apolline y Jie Dragneel además de quizás un momento romántico verdadero entre Minerva y Natsu. Otra cuestión fue la mención de nuevos Dragon Slayer, eso era porque creo que en el futuro aparecerán nuevos personajes con esa magia, pueden ser buenos o malos, creo que en él manga sucederá. Si, sé que fue un poco OCC pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, como petición de una gran autora sobre incluir Sticy en el fic. En fin, les deseo a todos un buen año nuevo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
